


Time To Themselves:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [4]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Anniversary, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cabin Sex, Cabins, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Declarations Of Love, Desire, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, General, Hot, Hot Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love Bites, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Lickling, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasms, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Hunger, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: After months of being together, Hawke has no problem now saying three little words, especially to the love of his life, Caitlin O'Shannessy, They are having a couple of days off of vacation, & they are spending inside of his cabin, Will she be surprised by him saying it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Themselves:

*Summary: After months of being together, Hawke has no problem now saying three little words, especially to the love of his life, Caitlin O'Shannessy, They are having a couple of days off of vacation, & they are spending inside of his cabin, Will she be surprised by him saying it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

It was the most romantic evening around, Caitlin O'Shannessy was surprised that her lover, Stringfellow Hawke had surprised her with the most romantic evening on the face of the Earth, He pulled out all of the stops, & she just felt like a princess, cause it's their 6 month anniversary, The Redheaded Texan was even surprised that Stringfellow Hawke actually remembers an occasion, & even more surprised that he celebrates it.

 

As the night progresses, Stringfellow Hawke was struck by his companion/lover's beauty, & he smiled, cause he feels so lucky to have her in his life, after they declared their love for one another. **"God, I am the luckiest bastard on Earth, I have a such a beauty, who is willing to be with me, despite my issues, I ** _really_** love her for it"** , he thought to himself, & he was smiling at his lover, & asked this of her.

 

"How are you liking everything, Cait ?", Hawke asked, as they were eating their romantic dinner, "It's great, All of it, It's beautiful", Caitlin said with a smile, & in awe. "Good, You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I think I needed to show you, So this is my way, Happy Anniversary, Love", Hawke said, as he raised an wine glass to her, "Happy Anniversary to you, Babe", Caitlin said with a smile, as she clinked her glass lightly against his, They continued with their evening of romance, love, & fun.

 

They took a horse drawn carriage ride through the park, & it was just a magical night, It was a bit chilly, so Hawke took off his tuxedo suit jacket, & wrapped it around Caitlin, & held her, rubbing her, in attempt to get warm. "Better ?", Hawke asked with one of his dazzling smiles, "Yes, Thank you", They toured all around New York, & it was just the perfect romantic setting for a kiss. They made out, like some horny teenagers, & don't care if anyone is watching them. They really hate leaving New York, But they have to get back to California, & the Agency, Luckily Dominic Santini, their teammate, friend, & boss at **_Santini Air_** , letting them take their trusty helicopter, **_Airwolf_** , & turbo off into the late night.

 

They broke the cabin door, & shut it without stopping after they hid the helicopter back into it's usual hiding spot. They were ripping each other's clothes off. They were drunk, & drunk with passion, lust, & desire, They made it to the bedroom, where they were making love without the rush, & were doing it lazily, & sloppy, but they didn't care, cause it satisfied them, & they like having no to answer to. Hawke was prepping her, & rimming her, before he takes everything that she has to offer, with his huge & humungous cock.

 

She screamed out her pleasure, as he was thrusting into her roughly, & she was loving it, She moaned, as he was playing, licking, nibbling, & torturing her breasts, & nipples. He was worshiping her like subjects worshiping their goddess, & he wants her to feel like that always, whenever she is around him, & in the future too. Cause, It's important that she would always feel safe around him, & not be terrified of him. Suddenly, They were feeling sleepy, & the sex between them, turned into sleepy, after Caitlin had her payback on his cock, & worshiped it with her mouth & tongue.

 

They were spent, & sleepy, & they shared sleepy kisses, & sleepy cuddles, The Happy Couple just held on to each other, as they were entering a peaceful slumber, & dream state. They cuddled up close together, so they can keep out the chills, & warm the other up with their bodies, The Evening ended up being a successful one, Neither Hawke or Caitlin **_will_** ever forget it, as long as they live. It was the best anniversary, they ever had.

 

The Next Morning, Caitlin was surprised that she woke up first, & she decided that as her present to Hawke, she was gonna cook them breakfast, she placed a sweet kiss, & said to Hawke's sleeping form, "I love you, Stringfellow Hawke", she quickly threw on his tuxedo shirt, & headed for the kitchen, so she can get breakfast on the way, & not have Hawke waiting, & starving, She whistled a happy tune, as she got start on prepping her wonderful breakfast for her man.

 

Meanwhile, Hawke woke up, & with a smile, he remembered everything that happened the night before. He knew that he found his soul mate, & wants to be with her forever, He smiled at her, as she came in with a tray, "Since, You had a wonderful dinner set up for us last night, I wanted to do breakfast", & she joined him in bed, & they ate the wonderful breakfast, Hawke was ready to go again, & so was his lady love.

 

They were biting the other gently, leaving love bites, & marks, as a reminder that they are taken. "God, You are so beautiful, Caitlin, I can't believe you are mine", he breathes out, as she grinds herself upon him, "Yours forever, String, Always", They decided to move, as one, creating a tempo, & a rhythm, They are trying to one up the other, but it was not working, The sensation was too intense, & they had multiple orgasms, & were denied in between experiencing pleasure, that they were giving to each other.

 

It was the best version of cabin, & rough sex that the couple ever experienced, "I am glad Dominic gave us this time off", The Redhead said, as she caressed Hawke's strong arms, that were wrapped around her. "Me too, I will send him a bottle of wine, & arrange a fishing trip, as my way of saying thanks", "How about round three in the showers, _**Baby**_ ?", She purred seductively, Hawke said with equal seduction, "Lead the way, _**Beautiful**_ ", She helped him up, & they headed into the bathroom, to wash up, & possibly have round three in the showers, as he was being led, The Ace Pilot thought to himself, **"Life ** _is_** good"** , Caitlin got the water temperature just right, & she pulled him in, where they are gonna spend the next hour making love.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
